d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
WD
Witch doctors are spiritual warriors who summon dead souls and crawling creatures to do their bidding. By surrounding themselves with conjured zombies and vermin, witch doctors are free to assault their enemies with exploding skulls, acrid poison clouds, and wasting curses. Witch Doctor Training Week (July 6-13): Q&A with UL experts Apek, Contributors, please use this build template (copy&paste here) to organize and format new content. A build should contain Active Skills, Passive Skills, Gear and Affix Selection (optimal stats), as well as Team Buffs. Support Jade Harvester This is a build i came up with after realizing my 4th slot was a dead slot. It's a pretty text book jade harvester except you are dropping zombie dogs or horrify for a party buffer. They both serve pretty much one purpose and that is survivability. The damage from your dogs is poor and it takes up a valuable skill slot. The 4th slot should be Big Bad Voodoo, it's probably the single best offensive party buffing spell in game. If there is another WD in party and he is pet, he's probably taking BBV so there's no reason to take BBV. If this is the case you want to pick up Confusion - Paranoia. Both of these long cool downs synergize well with your Grave injustice passive and your cdr from gear so they should be ready when needed. For solo play you can pick up spirit barrage and while you're on harvest cool down spamming SB for some added DPS. Play around with that 4th slot how ever you desire. I would not recommend this build If you are under 7 million in game toughness or have not established your survival boundaries because you will be a lot more squishier with out a Uhkapian serpent or horrify. Active Skills Haunt - resentful spirits Locust Swarm - Pesilence Soul Harvest - Siphon Life Piranhas - Piranhado Spirit Walk - Honored Guest Big Bad Voodoo - SLam Dance or Confusion - Paranoia Passive Skills Grave injustice Spirit Vessel Creeping death Pierce the Veil or Gruesome Feast ( GF is a little to situational for my taste, at times higher damage with added toughness then PTV and at times lower dmg then PTV ) Some elite packs in solo i had to harvest twice if i had no globe buff which normally would have took one harvest with PTV. Both good depending on your play style, pick one. Gear and Affix Selection Head - Quetzalcoatl - Main stat - Attack speed - Crit - Socket Shoulder - Jade Harvester's Joy - Main stat - Vit - CDR - Haunt Amulet - Main stat - Cold damage - Crit - Crit damage Chest - Jade Harvester's Peace - Main stat - Vit - 3 sockets - Haunt Belt - Harrington Wasitguard - Main stat - Vit - All res - %Life Bracers - Strongarm Bracers - Main stat - Vit - Cold damage - Crit Ring 1 - Ring of Royal Grandeur - Main stat - Attack speed - Crit - Crit Damage Ring 2 - Stone of Jordan - Main stat - Cold damage - Crit damage Pants - Jade Harvester's Courage - Main stat - Vit - All res/Armor - 2 sockets Boots - Main stat - Vit - Armor/All res - Move Speed ( or can be obtained through paragon points ) Weapon - Sun keeper - Main stat - Socket - High % to Elite - high min-max Damage Off hand - Any off hand - Main stat - Vit - 10 crit - Haunt or CDR ( i prefer CDR to hit at least 30% CDR ) Or if you are lucky and find an offhand with both Haunt and CDR, Maint stat, Crit - it will not have vit or the vit needs to be sacrificed to do so, must put points into Vit from paragon points or obtain that vit through Quetzalcoatl. Best secondaries for your off hand - +Mana Gloves - Jade Harvester's Mercy - Main stat - Vit - Crit - Crit Damage ( I see some Jade's go Crit damage - Crit chance - CDR. Not a problem, keep in mind you must make up for that missing Vit somewhere ) Balance is key ! -Apek Offense (paragraph) Defense (paragraph) Movement Speed (paragraph) Health Globe (paragraph) Nephalem Glory Orb (paragraph) Crowd Control (paragraph) Mob Debuff (paragraph)